Science Center
Amazone Science Center.png|Amazon Science Center Primus Science Center.png|Primus Science Center Sci center.jpeg|Solerian Science Center Zolmec Science Scenter.jpg|Zolmec Science Center Level 20 Rationing.jpg All research is done in the Science Center (SC). It is important to have something researching continuously. You can set researches while the Science Center is upgrading, you just have to click the building until the window opens. Alternatively, you can click the research button on the top right side of the screen to show what you are currently researching, and click "Research".__TOC__The higher the SC, the higher level the research. (for example, lv6 SC can get lv6 WC.) Rationing is probably the most important research as it stops troops food consumption when its lvl 20. The researches affecting resource production include Agriculture, Woodcraft, Masonry, Alloys, and Energy Collection. The researches affecting troops /dragon performance include Rapid Deployment, Weapons Calibration, Metallurgy, Medicine, Dragonry, and Aerial Combat (Great/Elemental ONLY). The time limit of researches is lower, if your science center is higher. Resource Production Research Agriculture Each upgrade increases Food production by 10% (25% for level 11+) Woodcraft Each upgrade increases Lumber production by 10% (20% for level 11+) Masonry Each upgrade increases Stone production by 10%'' ''(20% for level 11+) Alloys Each upgrade increases Metal production by 10% (20% for level 11+) Mercantilism Each upgrade increases the maximum # of trades that can be posted in the Trading Post. Energy Collection This research will only appear after you have built the Spectral Ruins. Increases Blue Energy harvest rate by 10% Troop Research Clairvoyance Report more detailed information when spying Rapid Deployment Each upgrade increases all Troops' marching speed by 5% Weapons Calibrations Each upgrade increases ranged weapons' Reach by 5% Metallurgy Each upgrade increases Troops' attack and defense by 5% Medicine Each upgrade increases Troops' Health by 5% (10% Lvl 11+) Dragonry Each upgrade increases BD's and SSD's Fighting Speed by 5% Aerial Combat This can be researched once you have all of the Great Dragon's Armor and a Level 8 or higher Dragon's Keep. Each upgrade reduces Great/Elemental Dragon healing time by 5% Warrior Revival This research will only appear after you have built the Spectral Ruins. Increases the amount of souls recovered per battle for attacking troops. Guardian Revival This research will only appear after you have built the Spectral Ruins. Increases the amount of souls recovered per battle for defending troops. Rationing Each upgrade reduces troop's upkeep with 5%. If you upgrade Rationing to level 20 (which requires a level 14 science center) you will permanently eliminate troop upkeep. ''' '''Unless you can provide pictures of lvl 14 rationing with 0 troop upkeep, it goes to 20. Several people have stated below that they're researching 14 and 15 and still have upkeep. (don't forget that equipped sanctuary dragons may hold the "rationing" ability) Building Research Levitation Each upgrade increases construction speed by 10% Total Research Times Suggested Sequence of Researches This is only for the first few levels until you get the hang of the buildings associated with the researches. This is also assuming you are collecting resources from Camps which are good sources of Food and Wood early on and have 3 of each field producing Stone and Ore. Then when you are able, attacking other players for resources. The Buildings needed for each research are included in the table to provide a reference of priorities while upgrading buildings and researches. ''' This should be adapted to fit your needs at that time in the game, '''there is no such thing as the absolute walkthrough for researches due to lack of resources mainly as well as other factors such as time. Long research times should be while you are offline, while short are for when you are online. Building Times are according to City '''building build times which vary depending on level of Levitation. 'This has been confirmed. Towards the end, the researches and buildings can be switched around a lot depending on what you want to get done, so I just included the buildings and the researches to get all of the troops started. For the Full Building Sequence click the link. ' '''Aerial Combat should be researched ASAP after you obtain all of the Great Dragon armor! Category:Browse Category:Research